


Unmeant Destruction

by Skeren



Category: Naruto
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-26
Updated: 2016-02-26
Packaged: 2018-05-23 10:18:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6113420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skeren/pseuds/Skeren
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tobirama and Izuna's feud had to start somewhere.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unmeant Destruction

**Author's Note:**

> Written April 2014.

The first time Izuna met Tobirama, he'd been following his brother, curious about where he'd been going, why he'd been going so often, and why he wasn't taking him with him. He took him all kinds of places, taught him, and it was weird that he suddenly was busy, suddenly needed time away.

What he'd found was that he wasn't the only little boy tucked into the bushes, and he'd hissed furiously at the pale haired child that he should get away from his brother or he would make him. It turned into a violent scuffle, and in the end they'd glared at each other until they lost sight of one another, only to watch their respective siblings instead. He'd had bruises, but thankfully nothing visible or unusual to battle practice, so his brother thought nothing of the ones he did see.

The second time Izuna met Tobirama, he was more prepared. He was the smaller boy, but it didn't stop him from springing on the other child, a hand over his mouth as he ambushed him from behind to make him fall. There was some rolling in the dirt, true, but he came out victorious, as apparently the pale child wasn't trying to kill him. He really had no idea why, but he was going to take his victory anyway. He never got enough victories that had nothing to do with his brother. As an added bonus, the fact they'd followed their brothers once again went completely unnoticed. 

The hissed conversation between the two was vaguely more civil than the last, and they managed to establish the ground rule that neither would try to alert their sibling of their presence. They also established that they didn't like one another, and what their names were. In essence, they came to a truce. For the time being. 

And it lasted too, for a little while. 

At least, it lasted until he actually followed Tobirama back where he came from. Tobirama might be faster, and the stronger one of their scuffles, but he was smarter, and stealthier. He was stunned that the pale haired boy was a Senju though, and he bit back the flare of anger, the sense that it was all a huge set up to go after his last older brother. He didn't have any more to spare, that was for sure, and he wasn't about to lose this one. 

It was the sharp inhale that gave him away, and the other boy spun to look, clearly reading something in his eyes before he turned and fled, unwilling to get spotted by any of the adults in the camp. 

There wasn't going to be any more of this sneaking around. He didn't know what those Senju were up to, and he didn't care anymore that they hadn't hurt his brother up until now. No, he was going to deal with it, and he didn't stop running until he reached his father, to share the news of what he'd found. Thus... the next time he saw that little Senju bastard was at the boy's father's side.

Figured. 

And then the man tried to knife him! 

Even better.

He left that confrontation without a glance back, and in the years that followed, he never failed to make sure that Tobirama understood he was never going to get a truce out of him again. He wouldn't be deceived like that a second time.

Yet, somehow, it still turned into a truce. He kept Tobirama away from his brother, and Tobirama kept him away from his. No tag teaming, no interference. Just one on one in both battles. They were genuinely trying to kill each other, but at some point, he started to gain the upper hand. It was good, taking him back to that first confrontation, the thrill of winning...

But it couldn't last. 

As he got better, Madara got worse. He started to slip on the battlefield, to falter, and Izuna couldn't risk that. He loved his brother and he wouldn't see him fall, so he gave up his advantage. He put himself back perhaps a touch too far, and he gave his brother his eyes. 

He didn't know why Tobirama took this as a personal insult, but it seemed that the man did. He could feel it in the way the strikes got sharper, the way he hit harder and attacked more viciously. He was angry at him, and it baffled him why he had any stake in his having, or not having, vision at all. The man was a Senju, not an Uchiha, and it was none of his business.

However, the moment of stillness at the end, when Tobirama finally struck home because he didn't guard against someone he couldn't see?

It felt like a victory, because somehow, some way, he knew he'd hurt the Senju by being hurt. 

It seemed only fair though, given he was going to die, and he made certain that he did all he could to make sure his brother wouldn't end up like he was, bleeding out after a fight with a Senju he'd once, even fleetingly, trusted at all.

It was, unfortunately, the best he could do.


End file.
